


Renison One Shots

by elementalities



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, anyways. lmk what u want to see in this, get me a femme gf 2k18!, just me living my best lesbian life thru renison, where's my allison :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalities/pseuds/elementalities
Summary: A bunch of not strictly connected one shots of Renee and Allison! Not following any timeline, may contain AUs or inconsistencies. Both during and post canon. Toss me a comment if you want to see something specific.





	1. Chapter 1

The bathroom of Renee and Allison's dorm was warm, the mirrors fogged up from the shower running hot. Allison was already wrapped in a towel, a matching one twisted up in her hair. Renee was still showering, humming quietly as she washed her hair. Allison carefully filed down her nails, intent on the task. Each one had to be perfectly even and rounded off before she would polish it. She had high standards for her appearance. The water cut off and the curtain was flung open. Renee stepped out, drops of water glistening on her skin, a pink towel wound tightly around her. She leaned over to give Allison a quick kiss before stepping in front of the mirror to moisturize her face. Allison watched her rub the cream into her skin and accidentally ran the metal file over her skin in her distraction. She winced, but the pain barely registered.

After all this time, she was still in awe of her beautiful girlfriend. They'd been together a year and Renee still took her breath away without even trying. She dropped the file and pulled her girlfriend in close, the humidity (and the flutter in her chest) making it hard for her to breath. Renee smiled one of her bright smiles and Allison melted into her, brain short circuiting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your bruises are fading." Renee commented, glancing over at Allison. The dark purple outline of fingers on her arm had faded to a light greenish blue. It had been two weeks since the riot. The Foxes were still recuperating from the events of Baltimore, everything a bit more shaky around the edges while they recovered. They had decided to never go back to that city again.

Renee eyed her own bruised knuckles and flexed them curiously, a bit of pride in the way it ached to move them. The man who had touched Allison had made a very stupid mistake.

Allison walked over to her and handed her a mug of tea. "I think I know a way to make them heal faster though." she bumped her shoulder against Renee's.

"And what is that?"

She leaned down to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. "Maybe you should kiss them better."

Renee was all too happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im, a lesbian,


	3. Chapter 3

The pink porsche was an awful car for a road trip, and for that precise reason, Allison decided that she and Renee would go on a road trip in it.

They packed up their clothes- Renee’s in a small duffel, Allison’s in an oversized pink suitcase- and sketched out a route on a map. A paper one, because Renee thought it made the road trip experience that much more authentic. Allison thought it just made it more tedious, but she wasn’t about to say anything out loud.

The rest of the Foxes thought it was a ridiculous summer plan, so of course, they encouraged them to leave immediately and take lots of pictures.

The day was sunny and cool, a slight breeze keeping the heat from being too much. Perfectly polished nails tapped a rhythm on the leather steering wheel. Allison waited outside the gas station, her bright appearance incongruent with the surrounding environment.

Renee returned fifteen minutes later, arms overflowing with snacks, which she dumped unceremoniously in the backseat. She grabbed a bag of twizzlers and started eating them while Allison pulled out of the parking lot, glancing at the map every few seconds to confirm they were on the right course.

“Did you get reese’s cups?” Allison asked, gaze flickering to the passenger seat and its occupant.

Renee laughed and threw one at her. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t get your favorite candy?” She leaned over to steal a kiss, which Allison gave her without hesitation.

“You’re stuck with me for two months, babe!” she teased.

They were both thrilled at the prospect

(to be continued?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's to my fellow gays

Allison carefully adjusted the paper mâché hearts decorating the dorm room, a finger on her lip while she evaluated the decorating situation. This wasn’t elegant and expensive, she had bought everything at the dollar store. High end stores didn’t carry the amount of cheesy heart decorations that Allison needed.

She had pulled a table into the center of the room and covered it with red tablecloth and rose scented tea candles. The plates held a meal she had cooked- or at least, tried to cook. She was not exactly a chef.

Renee wasn’t due for another hour, so she had time. She hung up a few other shiny hearts in varying shades of pink and red, and texted Dan to confirm she would not be dropping by. Luckily, she had agreed to find an excuse to spend the night with Matt so Allison could woo Renee without interruption.

She blushed just thinking about her girlfriend. Valentine’s Day was just a a few short weeks after the anniversary. Renee had taken her to a little locally owned thai place and then to a rundown drive in theater. It was sweet, and Allison had positively melted.

A knock on the door startled her: Renee, thirty five minutes early. Renee was always early for stuff like this, so Allison wasn’t surprised, but she anxiously glanced around the room to ensure it was set up just right. Satisfied, she opened the door and allowed Renee to pull her into a kiss, using her heel to kick the door shut before pushing Renee against it. 

Allison pulled back only a few moments later, but it felt like an hour. They both felt lightheaded and oxygen deprived, breathless with kiss swollen lips. Renee finally took in her surroundings and gasped, a brilliant smile gracing her face. Allison felt her heart tug.

“For me?” Renee inquired, touching a sparkly white and gold heart. Allison pressed another kiss into her neck. “Of course.”

She pulled out a chair for her girlfriend and they both sat down. The food was lukewarm and not quite seasoned correctly, but Renee couldn’t hold Allison’s lack of cooking prowess against her. 

“Happy Valentine’s, babe.” Allison whispered against the back of her neck, wrapped around Renee in bed. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm GAY and BAD AT LENGTHY FICS. So a ton of short one shots it is! Let me know what you want to see in this.


End file.
